Prisoner of Fate
by juliasejanus
Summary: Well, Harry in Azkaban. It just had to be written, think of the Minister of Magic who threw Hagrid in jail based on supposition. Would not that trouble maker and liar Harry Potter receive the same fate? No intervention of Dumbledore, no trial in 1995, straight to Azkaban. Do not pass Go do not collect 200 pounds...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, had been in prison for exactly two years. The days, weeks, months and now years were scratched on the wall with a stone, noting the passing days as a grim calendar. The young wizard had watched as his wand was snapped for defending his cousin against two Dementors, the demons that had almost sucked out his and Dudley's souls on the evening of the second of August 1995. Not that anyone believed there were any Dementors in Little Whining. He'd been arrested immediately, it was as if the Auror's had been waiting for him to do magic. Within two hours he'd been imprisoned in Azkaban. So like Hagrid's arrest in 1992. The Ministry must be seen to be doing something. Harry did not know if it was a short sentence or if it was for life. The normal sentence for underage magic was just expulsion from Hogwarts, not imprisonment. Harry had received no trial and had no idea of the terms and conditions of his custodial sentence. The Magical World had no right of trial, representation or adherence to Human Rights. A teenager kept in solitary confinement with no exercise or washing facilities, just an open drain in his cell for waste. It was barbaric. In his darkest moments, Harry often wished he'd gone to Stonewall and had never bothered with anything magical. He could almost empathize with Aunt Petunia's beliefs that they were all freaks. Judge a society on how they treated the poor, the young, the infirm and the helpless. Wizarding Britain were sadly lacking in any measure of a modern civilized society.

He'd not done so bad, everything considered. For some reason the Dementor's kept away from him. He'd been put in a cell in a disused corridor and left to rot. The room itself was not unlike his room at 4 Privet Drive; cold, damp and with no comforts, even the bars on the window and the lock on the door were like his former habitation. He was not alone. By some strange quirk of fate, Hedwig had flown to him and visited him in his cell, she ate the rats so they did not annoy him and could get through the bars of the high small window as she was a small bird. No rodent problem meant Harry had been spared flea and lice infestation. Dobby, the free house elf had left Hogwarts and joined him here in hell. The elf made sure Harry got his fair share of the bland prison food. The elf could not conjure in anything from the mainland because of the prison's wards. His only friend got him books and helped him keep up with his education. There was a prison library on the island, long fallen into disuse. Long ago education and self improvement had been standard for prisoner's welfare, but such liberal niceties had fallen by the wayside after the war with Grindelwald. Budget cuts and the lack of human guards meant the prisoners were tortured rather than treated like human beings. There was no rehabilitation expected, criminals came in and criminals went out.

Even with out of date textbooks, Harry read and practiced spells using a shaped bit of twig. The only thing he could not do practicals, so Herbology, Potions and Magical Creatures were theoretical only. He studied more than the standard curriculum. The elf brought a wide variety of books on all subjects, muggle and magical, even the Dark Arts, Rituals and Blood Rites. With nothing else to do, Harry became a book worm. He would have made Hermione proud, except he tried not to think about his so called friends, those who had neglected to write before his imprisonment and had left him to rot first in Surrey and now in the middle of the cold, bleak North Atlantic.

Over the last two years, Harry had grown from a scrawny boy to a thin, wiry young man. He was not lazy and did a variety of exercises to keep his body strong as possible. A healthy body and a healthy mind was a good motto to live by. He had learnt several important lessons. Patience and self improvement were the key. Self reliance a necessity and the fact despair and anger were altogether self destructive. Dobby brought occasional news of the outside world. Harry knew his days were numbered after the death of Albus Dumbledore. He wondered if he would be imprisoned forever or killed. No, they would not make a martyr of him. He wondered on the facts Dobby relayed, which stated Dumbledore's reputation was in ruins. The man exposed as a greedy thief bent on world domination and suspected murderer of his own sister.

...

It was Lucius Malfoy who came to release Harry Potter three days later. The boy no longer vilified but the truth of an innocent imprisoned by the corrupt previous regime in a conspiracy by Albus Dumbledore, Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge. All now executed for their crimes. The impeccably dressed Lord was now Minister, he was accompanied by his undersecretary Percival Ignotius Weasley.

Harry stood as soon as he heard footsteps outside his cell. He pulled back the long matted hair from his face and scratched the thin stubble on his chin. He stepped back pressing himself against the wall as Lucius Malfoy entered. He waited for the dark green flash to signal his end but no curse came.

Lord Malfoy stood and observed the visibly afraid prisoner and bowed to one who was his equal. "Lord Potter. I am here to apologize for your illegal imprisonment and to offer the Ministry of Magic's humble apologies for the grievous injustice done to your person. As of today, the Sixth of August 1997, you are a free man with full wand rights and all privileges as Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, Potter and Black. I am here to escort you to St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies to assess your health. Your properties are being secured and your legacy restored to Gringott's as we speak."

The nuances of etiquette no longer a mystery to the well read youth. He bowed low, showing full respect to an elder. "Minister, I am totally ignorant of the reasons behind my imprisonment. I do not even know if my cousin was seriously harmed during the attack of those Dementor's , as he was not himself when I was arrested and I was not questioned, just incarcerated."

"Your family are well. Your aunt and a woman called Arabella Figg tried to get you justice. Most considered you a dangerous liar." Lucius had watched as a boy, the same age as his son had been thrown into prison for doing magic in the holidays. Most children did magic all the time. Potter's cousin was the only witness to the Patronus Charm and he was family. The offense did not even rate an official letter never mind imprisonment. The Chief Warlock himself had not helped the boy. Even after Delores Umbridge's confession of actually attempting to murder the boy last year printed in a full expose by Rita Skeeter last year, Harry Potter had not been released.

"I take it from your statement, my vaults had been emptied and the bequests of my parent's stolen from me."

Lucius watched the boy's calm demeanor. Any Gryffindor bravado and tendencies had not survived his imprisonment. "I'm afraid we have much to disclose and you need medical treatment. Rather than St. Mungo's, may I offer my home and my personal healer? My wife is your cousin after all."

Harry nodded briefly and acquiesced, as he was in no position to refuse anything at this point. He was probably going to be handed straight over to Voldemort, but that meant an end to the farce that was his life. He had made Dobby promise not to endanger himself and to look after Hedwig. Harry had no hope for his future, with the fall of Dumbledore and his own betrayal by the so called 'light', he was still a prisoner of the new regime as much he had been of the last.

"Come, we can floo from the Governor's office."

...

Harry lay on the finest bed he had ever seen. The Blue Suite of Rooms on the second Floor of the East Wing of Malfoy Manor was much improved on his previous accomodations. One of forty guest suites in the Manor which was as grand if not grander than Blenheim or Buckingham Palace. Hand embroidered silk drapes on the bed and windows. The room with teak flooring and penelling on the walls, warmed by the covering of priceless chinese hand-woven rugs on the floor and walls. The feel of the perfectly firm mattress beneath him. The fire in the grate heated the room with dry intense heat. The window open to allow in the fragrant air from the extensive gardens. He was naked apart from a small towel around his waist. It was good to be without filthy ill fitting hand me down clothes and actually warm. Harry had been throughly bathed, his skin soft and smooth. His beard trimmed into a goatee and his hair uncut, but still long. The washed mess had been detangled and combed and was now drying not into an impossible mess but gentle waves. He was dozing lightly when an old woman entered his room. This must be Lucius Malfoy's personal healer.

"Lord Potter. I am Master Healer Marie-Levant Goodfellow. Please do not get up. I will try and not disturb you." The old woman waved her wand in arcs around Harry's body. he could feel the ghosting of the magical probes on his skin. He shivered at the strange sensation.

"You are underweight, malnourished and have a series of vitamin and mineral deficiencies. Your bone density is low, and you have stress fractures in all your long bones. I will prescribe a series of potions to correct for these . No exercise for two weeks. Bed rest, eating small meals, I will give an appropriate menu plan to the elves here. Umm, you have fluctuations in your magical core. I think a cleansing, a magical cleansing is needed. I can do that now. You were muggle raised, were you not?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh and I agree to the cleansing. I have read about them. They are described as uncomfortable."

"Umm, it is a peculiar sensation not painful. You should have had a full medical and cleansing on arrival at Hogwarts, like any muggleborn but from your results that never happened. Umm, I'll be having words with Mediwitch Pomphrey. All very substandard. Most of this damage dates before your imprisonment. All treatable with potions. That woman has a duty of care to all her charges. Brace yourself, Lord Potter." With a look of intense concentration, the woman started a long incantation. Rather than peculiar, Harry felt intense pins and needles, which intensified to cramps. He gritted his teeth and rode the discomfort. As the Healer stopped Harry fell into exhausted oblivion.

He woke and noted he had been wrapped in a thick comforter, a cool cloth on his face and the murmur of low voices in the room. He recognized the voice of the Healer "Sleep Lord Potter. I will explain all in the morning. You need to rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to find an elf waiting with a breakfast tray of a small bowl of thin gruel, a plate of fruit Harry did not recognize and a glass of milk. "Please, can I have some tea, earl grey if possible, no milk?"

"Sorry, Sir. No Tea. No coffee. Just milk or water. Orders from the Healer." The elf looked like she would cry as she was under orders and unable to grant the wizard she was serving's request.

"Umm, OK, Thank You, it looks delicious." After the elf popped away, Harry sniffed the cubes of reddy-orange fruit. It smelt fragrant, whatever it was. Harry had not eaten a lot of fruit in his life. Exotic for Aunt Petunia was tinned pineapple. Vernon and Dudley did not touch the stuff. The breakfast fruit was a burst of sweetness across his mouth and tongue. So strange after thin bland soup twice a day for two years. The gruel was not porridge, some other grain, soft and slightly textured. He ended up being a complete pig and licked the plate and bowl clean. He was still naked, and it was rather invigorating.

Narcissa Malfoy entered the rooms after the softest of knocks and Harry hastily covered himself. This woman was a vision on cold beauty, but her whole demenour changed as her face split into a cheeky smile, making her the image of her cousin, Sirius Black. "No need to cover yourself up, I've seen it all before, cousin. My Draco was a terror as a small boy. He ran naked through a full society tea once. To think the entire Board and Friends of St. Mungo's have seen my son naked." She stood by the window and opened the drapes with a small flick of her wand. "I would not blame you wanting to be naked from now on considering the state of the clothes you were arrived wearing yesterday." She turned and looked at the embarrassed, innocent young man, sat in the bed, now covered in the blue silk comforter. "You must keep warm. Your magic has been severely depleted just from keeping you alive. You fainted after your cleansing, a result of unbinding a block on your core. Healer Goodfellow wanted to warn you herself that you will feel odd for several days before everything stabilizes. You are at risk at the moment from all illnesses and your guests are being screened as a precaution. I have mediwitch training and will be administering your potions every day. You have four particularly vile creations to ingest. By the way, you are a very good boy for eating all your breakfast, my elf Lucie will be back momentarily with a light snack. So four meals, three snacks. All to be eaten. I'm afraid the Healer is dictating what you are served. After three weeks, and if you are feeling 100%, I can serve you your favourites... steak and kidney pie and treacle tart... that is if Draco previous observations of you are correct?" .

"Yeah, thank you. I have dreams about treacle tart. I'm not sure about eating kidney ever again or any offal. That was a big component of the soup served in Azkaban. I... kind of hate lumps of grey meat now." Harry felt ill thinking of that foul slop, after the first few weeks in his cell he'd just swallowed, not chewed as even Hedwig would not eat the foul stuff, but protein was protein and beggars could not be choosers.

"Not to worry about that now, I will ensure all that you eat is the freshest and finest provenance possible." The woman sat next to Harry and pulled out the potion vials, presenting the first for her patient, the greeny-gold of a nutrient potion.

Harry sniffed and observed the liquid to note its smell, consistency and taste. He then noted perfect examples of bone strengthener, then muscle, nerve and tissue replenisher and finally a magical core stabiliser.

"Excellent, after all that medicine, eat and rest. I will see you at lunch. Lucius has timetabled a couple of hours to discuss the Potter, Peverell and Black holdings with you. Rest this morning. I fear you may be upset this afternoon."

Harry had no real idea of the Potter family's fortunes in the twentieth century. He knew his grandfather, Charlus, had married a seventeen year old Dorea Black in 1939, when he was already a middle aged. No one had ever told him anything meaningful about his father, but he had died at 21, not an age anyone accomplished much, except for being a very young age to beget an heir. Most witches and wizards did not marry until their thirties. Only one or two children were common. His ancestors had been a warders and spell crafters of world renown. Talents that had made the Potter's respected and rich since the thirteenth century. The Peverell titles and holdings merged with the Potters in the seventeenth century. How, Harry had gained control over the Black estates was a mystery. He knew Sirius had died the previous year, but it was hard to grieve for a man he had hardly known.

He ate the plate of dainty sandwiches as they popped onto the bedside table and then slept, falling into strange and disturbing dreams.

...

Harry wondered on his plate of soup. Tomato...slightly sour and cold. He guessed it was Gazpacho. Not that he knew much about international cuisine. Hermione had lectured on it at length during the Triwizard Tournament as she was well travelled. Harry had like Bouillabaisse and most of the French food served up, but the goulash and stroganoff had been good as well. Ron had not eaten any of that foreign stuff.

Percy arrived and was shown in by the nervous house elf. He then heard Harry thank the house elf for her announcement. No wonder the elf was practically hysterical. Too much praise went straight to the stupid thing's heads.

Percy bowed with a flourish of his left hand. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter, Lady Malfoy."

Harry observed this Weasley cooly. Narcissa had just nodded in greeting and she continued with her needlepoint. She had talked bit over lunch about her normal duties as matriarch. She, not Lucius, ran the Malfoy holdings. The main duty of wives was to rear children, maintain the properties, manage the staff, network with other families and confer with the Managers of the Estate, be they squib, goblin, witch or wizard. She was an accountant, economist and political mover and shaker. Good marriages for magicals were a necessity and all about wealth and status. Harry guessed at the hidden undertone that he would be married soon, he was the sole heir of a huge estate that had been neglected and plundered for sixteen years since his parents death. He was viewed on a delicate, ignorant and sickly and in need of a strong, capable wife. There was no love, trust and friendship, that came after the bonding. She was laying the ground for this afternoon's meeting.

Harry decided to be polite, even if he did not like Percy very much. "How are you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Better than I have been in a while. I was confunded and placed under the Imperious curse during my first two years at the Ministry. It took me a while to make sense on what I'd been made to do. The whole regime and security had changed for the better. Daily checks for potions and curses for all personnel, but enough of my woes. I have a statement for you to read. It will be published in the press if it meets your approval "

Harry read the statement, a short factual piece on his release, health and wellbeing. "Thats fine. I'm surprised anyone gives a shit. Its not like anyone cared before my imprisonment."

Narcissa coughed politely as a rebuke for Harry's foul language.

"Sorry, but I guess being under Dumbledore's control meant I could not fraternize with my only family. Well and the fact Draco was a stuck up git when I met him."

"Yes well, Draco is rather forthright in his way of dealing with people and most just agree this him due to his status. His horrible treatment of you and Heir Longbottom was just him being a foolish child. I fear Neville may never forgive him for his thoughtless bullying."

"I don't think the House System at Hogwarts helps. I was an outcast most of the time, but I was mis-sorted. I probably would have done much better if I'd agreed with the Hat and gone into Slytherin. I was foolish myself and listened to Hagrid and Ron telling me only Dark Wizards were sorted into Slytherin."

"Well that explains a lot. You are so like Dorea, its astonishing. Smoke a pipe and you'd be twins." Narcissa had liked her aunt and her eccentricities. Charlus had been particularly generous and favourite uncle to all his younger cousins and extended family, even after the birth of his long awaited son and heir, the spoiled and mischievous James.

"My grandmother smoked a pipe!" Harry was shocked, imagining a huge ornate pipe smoked by Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh, yes. We must visit the gallery. Her portrait is upstairs. She and Charlus were a brilliant match and don't let anyone tell you a bad word about Lily. That girl was perfect for James. Oh your father was a joker, a fool and had all the making of being a complete vagabond. Lily was the only witch he respected. She would have been a wonderful matriarch, as formidable as Augusta Longbottom and as crafty as her mother in law. You are crafty, bright and I think ambitious. Your future spouse will need to be independent and strong. A clingy, needy little thing would drown under the responsibilities needed to re-establish House Potter and redeem House Black. I'm afraid the death of Regulus and then Sirius, left House Black in dire straits. You gained control as Heir of your godfather Sirius, another prime example of a weak foolish wizard in need of a good wife." She sniffed slightly.

Harry really had no idea how this world worked. Women were the power, the stability and the glue holding the society together. "Forgive me my ignorance. I know no more than any muggle born. I really need etiquette, customs and heraldry lessons."

Narcissa smiled, "Don't worry cousin. We will guide you true."

...

Harry's head ached, he felt sick to his stomach and was too tired to be angry. Oh he should be seething. Most of his estate was safe. Only the properties sold and his school vault had been plundered as the main family vaults were blood warded, but tens of thousands of galleons had been stolen by Dumbledore. Money used to pay off Fudge, and Molly Weasley. Oh and the pièce de résistance was the bloody marriage contract. Harry was glad it was just Lucius here. "Lord Malfoy, Lucius. I need to resolve the matter of the blood feud with your Dark Lord. I have felt his magic. I know he resides in this house." Harry tapped the scar on his forehead. Not that he had been in pain, no it was a much more subtle connection now. "I wish to know what has changed. The last time I faced that man I was his enemy. What am I now? A hostage? A Pawn? Or a Prisoner?"

Lucius looked disturbed that the boy knew, his Lord was in his house and then said enigmatically "I cannot explain what has transpired to change the Dark Lord's opinion of you".

Harry laid back and smiled. At last he had some measure of control. "Please make Lord Slytherin aware I wish to discuss the bad blood between our houses. I wish to do this sooner rather than later." If he was to die, why all the kindness, concern and protection. Nothing made sense.

Lucius bade his guest a "good night and pleasant dreams".

When Harry was alone, a section of panelling, a hidden door, opened by the window and a man walked through. Harry wondered if he had been observed all day and had a feeling it had been Voldemort talking to the Healer last night. The man resembled the wraith-like youth in the Chamber of Secrets, not the snake-like form that had been resurrected from the ritual two years ago.

The handsome man in fine black silk robes smiled and tipped his head in the smallest of greetings "Well met, Lord Potter. Now, I must tell you the true reason behind your imprisonment. It concerns the concept of soul magic, of Horcruxes."


	3. Chapter 3

The past few months had been very stressful for Arthur Weasley. His wife had been arrested for fraud, but thankfully released without charge. She stated it was over some misunderstanding over the school scholarship funding she'd received for Ron and Ginny. The mistake meant repayment of six years fees as well as finding a years full tuition and boarding fees for Ron and two years for Ginny. It was an impossibly huge amount of money. There was no way around it, Ron would have to take an apprenticeship or get a job, his grades just did not warrant him staying in school. He only got A's for the five OWL's he passed. Ginny wanted to play professional Quidditch, she was the Captain of the Gryffindor team. She did much better in her OWLs passing all of them, with O's in Charms and Muggle Studies. Well, Molly would have to get a job. His pay would not stretch so far, he sat and rubbed his forehead, a stress headache on top of everything else. He could do with a windfall or a mysterious benefactor, he really could. Maybe Ron could work for the twins, whose business was doing extremely well, but both Fred and George had taken a severe dislike to Ron. The two practical jokers also stated Harry was more their brother than Ronny. Well, Ron had said some misguided and extremely unpleasant things about Harry, to the Prophet no less. The twins took Harry's side, they even had paid for a lawyer for Petunia Dursley, for her case to get Harry out of prison, but her petition for clemency had been dismissed before she had said a word. As a squib she had no rights in the Magical Legal System. Harry himself, a defenseless child had no even received a hearing or a trial for the charge of underage magic. Arthur stood behind his twin boys in his utter disgust in the actions of the late and not so great Albus Dumbledore. How that man could justify sending a fifteen year old to Azkaban on the supposition of a dangerous connection to the Dark Lord was completely ridiculous. Harry was a sweet, courageous boy with not a single malicious bone in his body. Ginny had been influenced far more by the shade of You-Know-Who in her first year.

The rapidly greying Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts put away the family accounting book and got on with writing his reports. Curses, hexes, transfigurations and poisonings, all cases were increasing alarmingly, but the Ministry was opting for more creative sentencing for misdemeanors. Arthur Weasley still could not believe Lucius Malfoy had agreed to Community Correction Orders or Voluntary Work for minor offenses. There were rumours of a complete overhaul of conditions at Azkaban. Minister Malfoy was trying to bring Britain into line with ICW guidelines for Law Enforcement and Penal Reform. It had been Narcissa Malfoy, who was a most vocal proponent for reform after the death of her cousin Sirius. Only after the Late Lord Black had died had the truth emerged of his incarceration without a trial or even being questioned. It had been that Pureblood Lord's death that had lead to Fudge's impeachment and subsequent execution for the illegal execution of several inmates at Azkaban.

Arthur worked through lunch and planned to work late into the evening to accrue a few hours overtime. He stopped briefly to get a cup of tea. It was in the tearoom on the seventh floor that Percival Weasley found his father. "Father, I'm glad I found you. You are requested to attend a meeting in the Inter-departmental Boardroom at five thirty. "

Arthur smiled at his third-born, "Thanks for letting me know personally. Its been weeks since I saw you, you must be busy?".

"No more than you, father." Percy was responsible for the work schedules, time management and the efficiency of all departments. The derided and underfunded Department of Muggle Affairs under which his father worked as sub-head was one of the most efficient, hardest working and with the best results in the whole Ministry. One fact had kept Fudge from closing it all together.

Arthur arrived early for his 5:30 appointment. The boardroom was stuffy, filled with dark panelled walls, musty tapesties and always smelled damp. He sat and waited to see what this meeting was about.

At exactly five thirty, a tall thin wizard arrived with a goblin in tow and accompanied by a young witch who Arthur recognised as Penelope Clearwater, she had dated Percy in school and was a legal clerk in training at Gringott's Bank. Arthur had stood in greeting as soon as the doors creaked open.

The man looked youthful but had a few wisps of grey already in his hair and beard. "Good evening Mr. Weasley. It seems a lifetime ago since we last met at Hogwarts"

"Merlin! Is that you Harry?" Arthur looked at the young man, old before his time from the stress of imprisonment and if the Prophet was printing reliable stories, bed ridden since his release.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I have heard from Percival that you are all as well as can be expected." Harry sat on the nearest chair. "Well, lets get on with the matters in hand. Garnock handles the Potter and Black estates. I have been working closely with him for several days, going over my inheritances. There were a number of erroneous withdrawals from the Potter accounts by my supposed acting magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. Money taken for my upkeep. Money meant for my relatives. Money they never received. That man told all and sundry I was tutored, spoiled and happy. I think you and your sons had a true notion of my home life. I had to work hard for my upkeep." Harry waved his hand and water appeared. Arthur knew a personal elf was catering to his master with silent, unobserved effectiveness. "So, on to the matter at hand. Garnock, Please show Mr. Weasley the contract."

Arthur Weasley was no lawyer but he could read the archaic terminology well enough. Here before him was a Contact of Matrimony, dated the 22nd August 1993, between his only daughter Ginerva and Harry James Potter, signed by Albus Dumbledore, Mollianora Prewett Weasley and Muriel Prewett Weasley.

The Ministry worker wiped his face in complete horror. "I swear to you I knew nothing of this. I would never sign away my daughter. I married for love and expect each of my children to do the same. I have no estate, no vaults or prestige to warrant this union. I cannot pay a dowry." Arthur looked broken by the revelation of this 'formal slavery'.

"I have no choice but to honour this legally binding contract. Ginerva and I will have to marry. In fact, my delicate health dictates we should be bonded in matrimony sooner rather than later. I have been told I need a strong and capable wife to manage my estates, to provide an heir and to enhance and ensure the reputation of my house." Harry had stated each fact with clear distain. He knew the man before him was shocked and appalled his daughter's chance of love and happiness had been callously signed away by his wife and great aunt.

Harry continued "I take it from your shock you were ignorant of this contract and that Ginerva does not know and has also been kept in the dark of this piece of barbarity."

Arthur was shocked to his core, his wife, his partner in all things had done this behind his back. "Lord Potter. I cannot understand the reasoning behind this. I would release you, but this bonding following the archaic forms of bonding based on a life debt and has no severing apart from death. It seems to have been written for the transference of House Potter's assets to the minor partner in event of your death."

Harry smiled, Arthur Weasley was right on the button with his assessment.

The older man knelt before the young man, and tried to make Lord Potter understand he would not let his wife's actions cause bad blood with House Potter or House Black. "I swear my allegiance to you, my lord. I pray you find happiness in this union. I must warn you Ginerva has a boyfriend. I must go home and tell her to sever all connect to that boy."

"Please it Arthur. I need a responsible, level headed wife, one trained for her role. I'm afraid Ginerva cannot go back to Hogwarts. I must insist she learn estate management, finance, housekeeping and etiquette according to her future station as matriarch of two Ancient and Noble houses. I guess Muriel is unsuitable for the task, so my I suggest a finishing school in Switzerland. Their curriculum is especially tailored for witches of her new station in life and are second to none. I suggest a marriage in eighteen months. Long enough for her formal education to be finished. I too need to finish my schooling. We will observe the forms and remain segregated until our bonding. I will of course pay for her schooling, board, wardrobe and expenses within reason. The problem over the dowry can be overcome with a hope chest. It is an ancient form of dowry and more personal and charming than gold."

"Thank you, Lord Potter. I take it Miss Clearwater and Garnock are here to witness the formal sealing of the contract."

"Yes."

The contact was signed by all four parties and the sealed with the sigils of House Potter, House Black and Gingotts. Arthur Weasley had been forced to sign away his daughter's future by his own wife. For the first time in his long and happy marriage, Arthur Weasley felt like he did not know his Mollywobbles at all.

He sat back and sighed. "Miss Clearwater would you please accompany me to my home. I take it you are the chosen chaparone for Ginerva."

"Yes Sir, I will be living with her night and day until the marriage ceremony." Penelope was actually looking forward to the intense instruction. With such knowledge she would be able to seek employment as a private tutor and personal companion for young women before their marriages. Such work would pay three times more than even a Professor at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark haired young man sat at his desk and wrote his thoughts and feelings into his heavily warded journal. It had been a stressful day and he was glad it was over. The past month had been confusing and as much a battle for survival as at Hogwarts, the Dursley's or in Prison. All that he had been taught and had taken as gospel since entering the magical world had been turned on its head. Harry was a survivor. He would deal with the hand he had been given. He needed to bend with the wind and be a player and no longer a victim.

He stood and wandered from the study to the basement kitchen for a snack rather than disturbed either Kreacher or Dobby. The new Head of House Black had grown to like the dark house in London. Black Manor was old, older than all the other regency houses in the street. In the late eighteenth century, the muggle neighbourhood had encroached on the heavily warded manor house and its gardens. The Blacks happy to sell the real estate as London grew, hiding a house where no decent pureblood would live. A House now, after much toil by the fanatically hard working elves, was clean, redecorated and restored. All the 'dark and dangerous' artefacts and books had been returned to their rightful places. Items hidden and saved from destruction by the Black family retainer, Kreacher. That old elf had felt the new Lord's magic, even from Azkaban. Harry had met the elf and fully bonded with his loyal but prejudiced servant. The bond had encouraged the old elf had restored the house for its new master, a powerful wizard, one the elf expected to restore the Ancient and Noble House of Back to its rightful position in society; obscenely wealthy, feared and respected. Kreacher had told his master of the previous occupants, the blood traitor son of his beloved mistress and his mudblood friends, all had vacated the property in a hurry after the death or Sirius Black, killed fighting in the Ministry over some Prophecy. The Order of the Phoenix, those responsible for his imprisonment, had used this house as the base of operations, but no more. Harry would never dance to their tune. To the boy who had lost everything, including his faith in all that portrayed itself as the good and just, when a Light Lord acts like a despot. Voldemort had not lied, even as a delusional spirit, he had stated there was no good or evil, only power. Power corrupts especially those on the path of greater good. The Dark Lord himself was saner, more balanced and Lord Potter-Black's ally in this new world.

Harry had read the books on soul magic in the Black library. Voldemort had only been able to resurrect himself because of the release of the horcrux in the Diary. The magics of souls returned the torn fragment to its originator, Voldemort or Tom Riddle, also known as He-who-must-not-be-named, You-Know-Who or his new pseudonym as Lord Slytherin. Another error on Dumbledore's part only a select few knew the true identity of Tom Riddle, the Head of the Ancient and Respected Houses of Gaunt and Slytherin. The man had busy, not with a war or raids and in two years had amassed a fortune and world renown from the spells, hexes and potions he had created and patented. A certified genius, and through his fame, everyone's friend and patron. No one dared besmirch the new Lord Slytherin.

Harry had accepted his own change in fortunes came with a price, but he himself had a better understanding of the first war and his parents folly of trusting Dumbledore. The late Headmaster had been willing to sacrifice friends, collegues and then children in his pursuit of a total victory over the Dark Lord. The truth was the man who murdered his parents had been the victim of the side effects of horrific black magic, a victim of Dumbledore like himself. Harry was the only horcrux now, the Dark Lord on his resurrection had realised the folly of his actions and the affect of his shattered soul was having on his psyche. Changing possibly the strongest and most talented wizard of the age into a mindless torturer and murderer. The image of Voldemort as a Dark Lord was still true but dark magic was about being in tune with your emotions and letting your magic flow through your entire body. So called light wizards only used wanded neutral magic. Learning this Harry had come to accept he was a Dark Wizard, through his talent with wandless magic. The fact both he and Voldemort were tied by the blood ritual used in the Graveyard and by the horcrux, the scar on Harry's head. He was too precious to destroy, for he would have to die to release the soul anchor. Harry was now protected by the most powerful wizard in Britain. Harry had returned the Locket, stolen and hidden by Regulus Black to the Dark Lord. This act had convinced Lord Slytherin of his Precious Horcux's loyalty and devotion. It had secured Harry's semi-freedom of movement.

Harry Potter was no toy or pawn, he had his own plans. Plans to humiliate and destroy all who had stood by and watched him suffer. He, like the Count of Monte Christo was going to reap what the good, the kind and the light had sown. Their supposed saviour and chosen one would see to their undoing. Harry had years to play as revenge was that dish was best served cold. Let all think of him as harmless, in the Thrall of fine living and pleasure. The image of a quiet, broken boy hiding from the world who would emerge as a playboy. No he would become the chess master, he just had to be patient for the long game. The first piece was on the Board, Molly Weasley and her plan to use her daughter to gain control of his vaults. If Dobby had not sought Harry, he would have starved to death in a cell at the end of that forgotten corridor in Azkaban. He had bonded with that elf as blood brother, Dobby was now full steward of House Potter. He could never repay the elf for his loyalty, his abilities and his friendship. A side affect of Harry's own immortality was his bonded elves would be his friends for all eternity as well.

Of all who had been his friends at Hogwarts, only Fred and George had reestablished contact, collating rumour and news of all that had taken place over the last two years, when catching up with their silent partner. The twins confirming all that Voldemort and Lucius had told Harry. The act of imprisoning a supposedly dangerous and delusional Boy-who-Lived, was to protect the poor boy from himself. This one act, had created a third neutral side in the war between dark and light. Harry was happy to settle for the quiet life as a neutral. A Life in seclusion for now, but of his own choosing. He would keep all at arms length. He had few friends. The twins had kept faith but they stood alone. They refused to take their NEWTS at Hogwarts after Harry's exile. Their joke shop had acted as a centre for the disaffected. Small number of rebels in a world viewed in either black or white. Harry stood in neither camp, but his neutrality came with a price. He knew he belonged to Voldemort, he was the Dark Lord's most treasured possession. Only the fact he was a Lord in his own right had meant he could live in his own home and not in a gilded cage.

...

With a sharp crack, Arthur Weasley arrived at the edge of the wards protecting his family home. He looked at the smoke trailing from the chimney, the bright lights in the windows and felt the lump in his throat. His family was about to break apart. His wife had betrayed him and his daughter. He had been forced to fulfill a contract, when he would rather have laid down his life than subject any of his children to a cold, loveless union. Oh, his daughter may have once been infatuated with the Boy-who-lived but Harry's reputation had been tarnished by Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had painted a picture of a boy who had cursed his own cousin under the influence of Lord Voldemort. That had been a a complete fabrication. Dementor's sent by Delores Umbridge had nearly killed Harry and his cousin. No one had bothered to take either Arabella Figg's, Dudley's or Harry's statement. At the scene the Auror's had snapped an innocent wizard's wand and thrown him into prison without a formal hearing nor a trial. Arthur had listened to Dumbledore's explanations, but had never believed Harry was mad or bad. He had always been such a sweet child, one who had saved Ginny's life. He'd stayed silent in the past, never voicing his doubts, to placate his wife. His backstabbing, conniving, greedy wife.

He nodded to his guest, Penelope, and motioned to her that it was safe for her to cross the wards. He guessed his daughter would leave in the morning for her new life as a betrothed pureblood princess. A life she had no training for. He envisioned his daughter being crushed by the strict society she was about to enter. Her life as a free and carefree young girl was about to end.

It was a man with a hard face and steely heart that strode into the Burrow and up the stairs to collect Ginny and to tell her just what her mother had done.

Ginny stood dressed in shorts and a muggle t-shirt with her mouth gaping open in shock. She collected her thoughts and then blurted out "What do you mean I have to get married? No woman in this family has married due to a contract for two hundred years. Weasley's marry for love. Its tradition." Ginny knew it was the reason most other preblood's called then blood traitors as no Weasley ever accepted a formal betrothal. Their ideals were just so muggle.

Arthur cleared his throat. "In 1993, a contract was drawn up by Albus Dumbledore and your mother, your are formally betrothed to Harry James Potter in payment of a life debt. I had no knowledge of this. I would never have signed your life away my precious flower, my only daughter, my baby." He looked away trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He coughed and then carried on. "Harry did not know either. He came to see me today. He will honour you. You will be his wife. He is your family and Head of House. Your wedding has been set for 21st December 1998. Penelope Clearwater is your chaperone. I will let her tell you of your future education."

Molly stood still and silent, noting the hateful looks sent her way by her husband. He, himself, stood rigid and aloof, he was no longer responsible for Ginny. Molly had emasculated her husband and betrayed House Weasley by the act of a contract betrothal. Mrs. Weasley listened as Penny spoke of great opportunities and responsibilities for Ginny, to accept the mantle as a Lady and Matriarch of two Ancient and Noble Houses. The fact The Anna Schnidenwild Hexen Schule near Gstaad was the best school for Young Witches for etiquette, politics, estate management and finance in Europe.

The middle aged witch knew from her own experience as only daughter to House Prewitt, all that Ginny's life was destined to be. A life she herself had run from, when she had eloped with Arthur rather than accept a betrothal contract with House Flint. Her daughter was to marry a boy who had no love for her, who did not know her and according to tradition would only see her for the Engagement Ball and their own wedding. Ginny would be expected to be the public image of all that she had grown up to despise. Harry Potter had emerged from prison and embraced his magical heritage as Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses. Molly wondered if love would blossom or if Ginny would work hard, bear her required heirs and know no love and comfort in a world where Harry could have mistresses but any dalliance on his wife's part would be viewed as line theft.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood with Tom in the master's suite of rooms on the third floor of Black Manor. There was a grimace of complete distaste on the seventeen year old's thin face as he was dressed by Kreacher in the formal robes for his own Engagement Ball. Tom complimented his beloved Horcrux while tidying the strands of hair that obscured the lightening bolt scar, whispering in low parseltongue "You look like a peacock, a wonderfully beautiful peacock, be assured. The Weasley chit will fall in love with you all over again, you devilishly handsome young Lord."

Harry's scowl deepened before he hissing back tersely "She had the nerve to write to me with her demands for the ball. Requests to invite all her family and her friends from Hogwarts." Harry then schooled his face into a neutral placidity before continuing, "As I'm meant to be a pliable and gentle soul, I of course acquiesced, well with reason. Luckily Fred and George are under instructions to keep his youngest brother and his mudblood whore away from me."

Tom then mocked "Dear Harry, have you not forgiven your Gryffindor friends for their complete trust and utter obedience to Albus Dumbledore."

"Never forgive and never forget. Its bad enough being forced to marry the Weasley bitch. As soon as we are married I'll show her just who's calling the shots." Harry let out a sigh and looked fondly at his mentor "I wish you were attending tonight."

"Now, now. Ginerva won't meet me until after your marriage. I do not wish to spoil the surprise." The Dark Lord, once known as Voldemort, hissed in dark mirth. No one yet knew the mysterious Lord Slytherin was one and the same as Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had played all his cards too close to his chest and had died without sharing his master plan with his minions. Severus Snape had been happy to proceed with his Lord's plans to deceive and entrap Dumbledore. The proud Potions Master had been freed from his own loyalty oath to the deceased Headmaster, when the bastard had imprisoned Lily's son. Snape had been the one to destroy Dumbledore's reputation and had laughed when the old man had been personally crushed by the duplicity of his spy. Snape was now happily employed as a Potions Master abroad far away from his fellow Order members.

Harry stood in the magnificently restored ballroom at Potter Manor with Narcissa Black Malfoy, who was acting as his chaperone this evening. The large space lined with mirrors and lit with thousands of candles was awaiting the arrival of the great, the good and his betrothed, her family and friends. The clock chimed the half hour after seven and Ginny was due to arrive direct from Gstaad with her own chaperone in two minutes, the rest of the guests due to arrive in one minute intervals after that, parties by secured portkey only. Harry had only opened his floo to a select few.

Oh how the fiery tempered witch had grown to hate her ever vigilant shadow and the privations of a proper finishing school. The days long and the lectures and practicals boring, all her mail screened and corrected, school visits from her parents and her oldest married brother and his horrible wife Fleur alone. It had been a bitter awakening for Ginerva to her mother's true nature. She had lost her dreams and would forever be bound to her husband's expectations and allowances. No pureblood wife played professional Quidditch or had a decent career except when widowed. Ginny hoped Harry was still the kind, brave boy she had known, but his letter's were cold and formal. Strict etiquette meant that any warming of their correspondence would not be until after the ball tonight, formally announcing their wedding in a years time. Ginny expected over the next few months to receive gifts, tokens and promises of love, fidelity and troth. After their marriage Ginny would hope for some relaxations in the formality of their union, but pureblood custom meant your husband's friends and family became your own. You left your old life behind. Ginny shivered inwardly at the thought of being polite and respectful to the bloody Malfoy's, but they had been the ones to help secure Harry's release from unlawful imprisonment, to win back his legacy and to offer him a home and hospitality. Ginny had only found that out in the Daily Prophet articles written about Harry in the last six months. She still regretted obeying her mother when she had forbidden her daughter to write to Harry, stating he was in Azkaban for his own good. Her own mother, who had neglected to tell her or her father about the contract of marriage based on the life debt from the Chamber of Secrets. That diary would haunt her future forever.

Ginny arrived wearing traditional pale white robes in chiffon and voile. Harry stood before her in complimentary robes of finest hand woven silk damask. She blushed and stumbled over her formal words of greeting, at least her curtsey was precise and without fault. "G..g..good Evening, Lord P..Potter-Black. Salutations of this auspicious evening of the formal celebration of our.. our...umm union."

"Bon Soir, mon cheri, I hope you are refreshed and in good cheer for a long evening of polite introductions. Her Ladyship, the Honorable Mrs. Malfoy has arranged our guest list, the entertainment and tonight's formalities, but first." Harry knelt before his future bride.. "Ginerva Mollianora of House Weasley please accept this ring as a symbol of our intent to lifelong matrimony" Harry place the ring on Ginny's finger. He smiled at the ring rather than the blushing girl before him, her face as red as her hair. "Emerald and diamond... a ring crafted for my mother." He smiled ruefully with the thought Lily and James had been a perfect union of love and the balance of magic. She fiery, strong and capable to counterbalance James Potter's mischievous, lazy and wayward nature. Harry was not sure if Ginny was a good match. She was his complete opposite, she complained a lot, was quite selfish in her own wants and desires and showed all the signs of being completely spoiled as a child as the only girl in a house of boys. He was silent, sullen, introspective and hated the thought of her touching him. He had to survive the night of at least five dances, the only time the two would be allowed to converse without being overheard.

A list of formal greetings, bows and curtseys continued until the last group of guests flooed in. Harry had hoped the menace, Ronald and the know-it-all Granger would not be attending as they had missed their timed portkey, but the pair arrived with Fred and George. The twins spoke in unison, after a perfectly choreographed severely formal and old fashioned bow, to apologise for their brother and his girlfriend's late arrival. "Dearest investor, blood brother and true son of the Marauders. We beg your indulgence for bringing Won-won and Ms. Granger to your formal and very select engagement ball. It seems Ron was late arriving home and well they begged to arrive with ourselves. We had to leave our dates behind because of their insistence on attending."

Harry tried not to laugh as Penny pushed the two late arrivals into the ballroom without allowing any formal greetings, berating both for their extremely rude tardiness and unauthorized method of arrival. "Please floo back to collect Miss Johnson and Miss Spinett. You will find Mr. Lee Jordan has already arrived with his friend, Miss Bell."

With the last guests in the ballroom, Harry and Ginny stood to be formally announced, as the future Lord and Lady Potter-Black. Ginny almost barked, "you let Fred and George invite their schoolfriends but I was not allowed to invite my friends from Hogwarts."

Harry did not even look at his angry fiancee. "Luna is here with her father. You tried to invite Michael Corner, Colin Creevy and Dean Thomas, all boys you dated and who your father forbade you to contact. Yes, I know precisely who you have shared your favours so freely with Miss Weasley. Now, calm yourself and act like a lady, not a harpy. Smile, nod and simper. Stop complaining. Remember, this is everything your dear mother wished and hoped for your future."

...

Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny did not interact together but made their formal introductions to all the guests as they made their way around the ballroom. As the not so happy couple approached Hermione and Ron, Alicia and Fred barged forward and ushered the pair into an anteroom, where the bar had been set up.

Alicia effortlessly got the waiters attention, "Lets drink to the happy couple shall we?" and all took glasses of champagne.

Ron looked at Fred's date and sneered. "Ginny being forced to marry a dark wizard and we're meant to celebrate?"

Fred then cut in "Now, now Ron, our darling mother signed a contract, as is her right as matriarch. George and I even suggested she set one up for you and the lovely Professor Trelawney. Now that woman is a spinster in need of a virile young husband." The red haired trickster then raised his glass, "To Loki and all mischief makers."

Only Alicia raised her glass and drank.

Hermione looked angry. "Why doesn't Harry just void the contact? Its barbaric."

Fred looked at the young girl and shook his head. "Well, if it was a normal contract, Dad would have paid a forfeit, say one knut and Ginny would have been free to join the Harpies and party her life away, but it wasn't a normal marriage contract. Normal contracts are written to protect the heir or heiresses assets until the birth of an heir to cement the union. When the child inherits all. However, the barbaric piece of crap our mother and Dumbledore dreamt up used the life debt owed by Ginny to bind the two parties even as minors, as a result of which, if Harry had died Ginny or Ginny's parents if she were under 17 would inherit the entire estate of her betrothed. The contract can only be broken by the death of one of the parties. The only way out of the marriage is in a box."

Ron looked puzzled "A box?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's muggle colloquialism for coffin. Poor Ginny."

"And poor Harry. Fred thinks Harry bats for the other team, if you take my meaning."Alicia said with a smile.

"What... is that something to do with Quidditch?" Ron said accepting another glass of champagne from the waiter. "Is there food? I'm starved."

Fred slapped his brother on the back just a tad too hard for jest. "Buffet in ten minutes. Then dancing. All in all totally spiffing, for a complete farce that is. Come on Ally baby, lets go check out the worst dressed guest, oh wait already won by Ron here." Fred then posed as if in deep thought. "Umm Worst coiffure? Worst smelling? No still Ron. Must go network anyway. Future customers wait for no man."

The two stood and moved toward the ballroom, when Alicia then added "Worst or most embarrassing date... still Ron?" Fred nodded enthusiastically not caring that both Ron and Hermione overheard.


	6. Chapter 6

The fifth and last dance of the whole ball, saw Harry lead his sullen fiancee around the dance floor for a slow waltz. Ginny's body language spoke of a tense, unhappy young woman just going through the motions. The only thing that was OK was the fact he could now dance. He'd enjoyed learning with Narcissa and the other ladies on the Board of the Friends of St. Mungo's. A roomful of widows, mothers, grandmothers and matriarchs had taken a shine to the awkward, nervous and painfully shy Lord Potter-Black. He had been to two balls prior to this and filled his dance card, chatting and being polite, just to get over his total aversion to touch. He noted Ginny was not a very graceful dancer. He attempted conversation thinking back to the girl as mad about sport as her brothers. "I hear you made the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry wondered if Katie was as mad a captain as Oliver had been.

"Yes, ummm, seeker. I beat Malfoy every time we played. Cho beat me, but she played so dirty. She turned professional as soon as she left school and is on the reserve team for the Harpies, may make first string this year." Ginny wondered why Harry had brought up the past now.

"I know, I saw her at the Injured Quidditch Players Fund Ball last month, we caught up. It was all fully chaperoned. Your dad was there." He coughed and regained his train of thought, polite conversation was obviously not on Ginny's cards, bringing up Cho, so he decided to have a stir. "Well, with Cho, I don't think it was personal, she just thought you should have refused the spot on the team. Shown some loyalty to me because I saved your life and all. She's now a bit pissed at the contract. She had persuaded her father to make formal representation for courting. She can't even be my friend really, politics and etiquette and all." Harry sounded resigned. He'd hoped for news of Katie, the other new players, and all the game gossip. Sure, he had also hoped for an apology or an explanation from Ginny about not being a friend, abandoning him to his fate, but he guessed he was not going to get anything in the way of bridge building from his future spouse. They were both victims of Dumbledore machinations, after all.

Ginny did not know how to reply to that. She'd brought up Cho, not thinking she'd been Harry's crush from 4th year. Talking of her would have been a stab in the boy's heart. By putting her foot in her mouth, she'd alienated Harry all over again, just because he brought up Quidditch. Ginny barely registered as she was lead back to Penny as the music stopped. Ginny looked up and saw her parent's were there as well. Nothing in her life now gave her joy. She was spiteful to her betrothed and none of this mess was his fault.

"I'm sorry for everything. Hating you because I have to marry you, is a bit stupid. Can we try and become friends first." Ginny requested, knowing she had blown her one chance to get to know her betrothed a bit better because she was a stupid, resentful little girl.

Harry paused. "Friends, well I suppose just being civil would be a start. I thought you loved Quidditch. Have you even tried to speak to your fellow class mates in Gstaad,? I bet at least one would fly with you? Its school not a prison, you get personal time. God, even Penny can fly and was a reserve chaser for Ravenclaw. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and try to think a bit for yourself. Life's not just about restrictions, every situation has possibilities. Its up to you to seize them."

...

Molly Weasley stood at her daughter's engagement ball and watched as no one made polite conversation or even looked her way. Even Arthur ignored his wife, she just followed him around as he pointedly did not introduce her as he networked. He did not even ask her to dance but then again no one else did. It was common knowledge of the contract written by Dumbledore entrapped the most eligible bachelor of the age, the Boy-who-Lived, into a marriage with the daughter of minor Ministry official, her collusion with Dumbledore was widely reported on, never mentioning her name specifically but everyone knew the truth. Arthur had not even tried to defend her. All the people at this ball ignored the witch who had used her daughter for what amounted to legal line theft.

Arthur had watched his wife be ignored, and knew she would have to grow a thick skin. Legislation was on the cards to make such contracts based on life debts and minor children illegal, the fact was the Potter fortune was still in jeopardy until either Ginny produced an heir or died. His daughter had not realised her married life would be under close scrutiny and control until its Lord was master of his own fortune again.

...

Ginny could not sleep. Proximity wards meant she could walk around within the Burrow but could not go outside. Her father had warded all doors and exits to allow Penny to have some rest. He had corresponded with thechaperone, knowing Ginny had tried to runaway on three occasions. She sat at the table and decide to write to Harry. She had thought on his reactions, Harry was still painfuully reserved, shy and from the facts from the twins letters, abused. Fred and George had sent her muggle books on child psychology and hints and suggestions to help Harry help himself. That her intended needed allies, friends and like or not she had to prove herself to be up to the game afoot. One to succeed as most gossips were already painting her as 'used goods', a harlot and a no-good gold digger.

_My dearest future husband,_

_I used to be infactuated with the whole Boy-who-Lived fictions published when I was a girl. I even had a Harry Potter doll. After Dumbledre threw you in prison I was forbidden from contacting you by my mother. I had no personal owl so I could not even sneek a letter to you. I know Fred and George tried to write to you but all post was redirected to the Headmaster. I was a piss poor friend, I admit. Anyway, I've been a bit of a primadonna over the Contract. Even after four months the facts have yet to sink in. It is so stupid that we can't date like normal people. I would like to get to know you, so I hope we can correspond regularly. I also aplopgised for my previous letter, well more a list of demands. I am an ignorant rude and ultimately a spoiled princess who had her life planned out. _

_My previous life goals...Two years as Quiddich captain (victorious winners of the House Cup course), five NEWTS with good grades (Just to please my bitch of a mother), getting spotted and playing for the Harpies or any League team... even the Cannons as seeker or preferrably chaser. Play for England in the World Cup. Fall madly in love have two or three children. Retire as a player and either become a sports correspondant (freelance) or teach flying at Hogwarts. _

_My life goals now - Get to know my future husband. Understand his life goals and help him achieve them. Be the best, craftiest and most charming matriarch for House Potter and Black. I owe that to Sirius. Yes, I did meet him and spent two school holidays in his house. He too believed the crap that came out of Dumbledore's mouth. God I've been fooled by two dark wizards... Tom and our old headmaster. Well, I have proved to be a fool, but I must spend my next year in Gstaad applying myself for my future. I know my father has sworn himself to serve you and I am prepared to do the same to gain your trust. I must warn you I have a temper, I am not the most empathetic and yes as a child I tended to get my own way._

_With affection_

_Ginerva_

_..._

Arthur came down from Bill's room, where he had slept since his wife's betrayal. It was early, and he would fix his own breakfast not trusting his wife not to slip him something to make him forgive her. He doubted she would but still, she had helped with a mild luck booster in seventh year so he'd approach her in school. He saw his daughter watching the clock and drink tea. Bill at home with his new wife, Fred and George at Work. Ron at Work also, he had found employment with Madam Rosmerta. Having taken the previous evening off he was likely doing early errands to make up his hours. Charlie's flicked between home, work and in moral peril as was normal playing with dragons. Only Ginny at school, but for a day at home. Harry was more than generous allowing Arthur time with his daughter. Such a shame Molly was working in the village today having found work at the local chicken farm. She earned muggle money, but its not like anyone would employ her in the magical world. Forever tarnished as a gold-digger and Arthur too honourable to throw her out. For his children's sakes he would not leave his wife destitute, but he did not believe her protests about being tricked by Dumbledore. She had taken money from Harry's estate, money she alone was now paying back.

"Morning, Ginny darling. I guess you have not slept?"

"No, daddy. Please read this and send it to Harry."

"No... I do not need to censor your letters to Harry, only your other post. When you are married, I hope you will be triply careful on what you put in letters to any outside the family. You have to be wary as you have enemies, even people who seen to be friends will hurt and betray you. You will be a powerful young woman. A heavy responsibility for one so young. I would prefer you to be in chaperoned seclusion until your mid-twenties at least, but that contract does not give you any options. I wager you will be pregnant by the end of your honeymoon and then in confinement until the child is bore. Pray Harry is open minded but Black tradition has male heirs raised by nanny elves." He did not add, he knew this because of his mother Cedrella. She had married Septimus Weasley as a young widow, unwanted by her spouses family as she was considered barren after ten years with her previous husband and no pregnancy to show for it. She had an old nanny elf as a companion and very little else, but Mitty who had raised Arthur and his two brothers. The old elf had passed the day after Cedrella's death.

"I need to up my game. Harry was quite rightly short with me moping."

"Yes, but engagement balls are not meant for enjoyment. You made a fair impression none the less. You are only sixteen and most there know Harry has been very sheltered, he is still largely ignorant of politics and customs but you young lady will be cut no slack. You may be just a Weasley, but still you were born to this life. You must always strive to protect yourself first and foremost. In a year I cannot protect you. I must warn you that if Harry dies and you have not produced an heir, I can foresee a difficult future for you. You will be forever viewed as gold digger. Do not expect Harry to be a loving husband. He is damaged. He will be kind but I fear he will never fall in love as you might hope or expect. Be his friend and prove yourself loyal and then you may find some happiness. This situation is far from what I hoped for you, but I know you will make the best of a bad lot. Harry is a good boy, honest and true. He is hurting and his treatment by your mother that is understandable. He cut her completely last night, not even a hello. With that act he signaled his complete disapproval of her actions. Harry never wanted a contract marriage., but worse for him as a Lord he has been forced into a marriage with a pureblood witch with no social or political standing." Arthur sighed, and reached over to hold his daughter's hand. "Harry, I guess, would have chosen to court an older maybe widowed witch. Now he has an immature, politically and socially inept young bride. Yes indeed, up your game, precious. You need to gain the respect of the Ladies at least. Please try and get to know Penny, she's your chaperone, not your jailer. Use your time to visit galleries, learn how to dress, go to restaurants and converse with your fellow alumni. That is the beginning of your network, and I can assure you Penny will be a formidable companion and friend in the future."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was happy enough to spend the majority of his time in self study for the NEWTS, he planned to take four in May having passed his OWLS in January. Tom had arrived and wanted to discuss but recent political events, but such matters made Harry anxious as they reminded him that he was a mere pawn for much of the last seventeen years, kept in the dark only to be used when needed, but never to live or enjoy life.

"I'm not really interested in a history lesson, Tom. Especially not recent history. So, Dumbledore was after your horcrux's except you were one step ahead of him. I already know about the prophecy, you told me and I viewed the pensive memory of your private viewing at the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore's stupidity got Sirius killed protecting something that you already knew about and had reviewed the previous summer. Sending a wanted felon into the Ministry for Order business was gross negligence of the highest order and low and behold Sirius Black is murdered on sight. I really do not wish to discuss Snape. That man betrayed my mother. Please do not talk of her former best friend. Come to think of it, how come you let Snape live, he betrayed his best friend, why not his master? That guy will be getting 30 pieces of silver from me. I warn you not to trust him, I don't."

"We need to know if the Order have any other plans, to do that you need to understand their motivations and the past activities." Lord Slytherin soothed.

"Do I? Do I really?" Harry put down his book and stood to confront the man disturbing his studying.

"Your wedding would be a perfect opportunity for those active members of the Order to plan something. They wish to control you again. You are the chosen one. I fear Minerva may know at least part of Trelawney's prediction for your destiny."

Harry could not help but laugh "Oh, please, if you thought there was any meaningful threat you would lock me in a tower like Rapunzel." Harry then moved forward into Tom's personal space. "Please make me your prisoner. Leave my bitch of a wife to handle all the day to day crap over my estate. Hell I'd leave Dobby to run everything if I could. Marriage by proxy is still legal. Its not as if I ever intend to sleep with her. She will die barren without love or any child of mine. Immortal remember?" Harry stood staring into the deep dark eyes with a sly smirk on his face.

The Dark Lord could not help himself in skimming his companions surface thoughts, annoyance was fueling lust and desire. "You must not tempt me so, Precious."

"I see how you look at me. Take me. Make me yours fully. Mind and body as you already have my soul. Or would you prefer me on my knees. Or maybe bound?" Harry did not back up. "What do you wish of me, my Lord?"

"I swore as a teenager not to be driven by the pleasures of the flesh. You ... For you I may make an exception." The Dark Lord drew his long and thin index finder over the scar on Harry's forehead. "Do you dream of me touching you? Giving you pleasure? Taking you, fucking you?"

Harry tipped his head back and moaned. "Please?"

"I cannot deny you anything. You need to be pure for your chosen wedding rites. That night, Ginerva will watch as I take you, I possess you, I want to see her hopes and dreams die. She will be your wife in name only, beloved. I do not share." The tall dark haired Lord, watched as Harry moved his face to touch his Lord's hand. Any touch, any attention was craved by this misused and affection starved boy. "Be strong, darling Harry. Soon we will have all at our feet. All will bow before us. You shall never be cold, hungry, alone or afraid again. Your enemies will be broken and crushed before you. I will give all who hurt you special attention."

Harry stood in the same spot as his owner left with a sharp crack of apparition Harry silently prayed thanks to the utter paranoia of his Black ancestors. No one could apparate into the master's suite except the Master of the House. Guests could, of course, leave discreetly. No scrying or eavesdropping spells worked on the layers of ancient runes woven into the stone walls, the plasterwork, the wooden panels and floorboards, the tapestries, the drapes and even the carpet on the floor. He snapped his fingers and Kreacher popped in to obey the Head of House Black. "Draw me a bath, Kreacher please. Stay as I bathe and tell me all of Regulus' plans and researches again. I must have missed some small detail which is the key."

"Do you need Master Regulus' notes, Lord Potter?"

"No I need your recollections. The notes need to be kept secure and hidden. No one must know. Are you sure none of the Order ransacked Master Regulus' rooms?"

"No one entered. Only me. You sealed them shut. You honour Master Regulus. Master Sirius did not even grieve for his brother. Let all those mudbloods and blood traitors soil Mistress halls."

"Not now, Kreacher. Now we must plan. Time grows short. Only 9 months until midwinter."

...

Penny watched as Ginny browsed through the shops in the Wizarding district in Geneva, talking happily in German with Hannalore. The youngest Weasley had thrown herself into her studies, joined in fully, even started flying most morning's within the school's wards. Now, she was enjoying a field trip to learn bank practices first hand. The girls then had two hours of free time, to shop, to eat and to relax. There were no summer holidays. School carried on six days a week all year round, individual lesson plans allowed for flexibility to accommodate religions holidays or family commitments. Students came from all over the world.

Penny noted Harry had begun to write to Ginny more frequently, the young man spoke of his Elves with such fondness. He was so strange to talk of his servants and his owl as friends and to converse with his fiancee with stiff formality like she was his bank manager, rather than life partner. She had known Harry only by sight at school but he was so quiet in his first and second years. Only Ginny's letter's from the twins gave light to another Harry, one who liked jokes, with a wry and dark sense of humour, happy to poke fun at himself. Lord Potter-Black seemed happy to attend the bare minimum of Wizengamot sessions or charity events. Mostly he lived alone in London and studied fanatically for his finals. There were rumours of a supposed apprenticeship, but no details.

...

Harry sat and sunned himself on the back terrace at Malfoy Manor. There was a big meeting and Lord Slytherin was giving a rousing speech to his gathered followers, some big event was being planned. Harry was here for a 'vacation', under guard more like. On the perimeter of the garden were figures in dark robes, possibly Aurors or maybe just hired in thugs. Something serious was afoot with the resistance. Harry had sent Kreacher to warn Arthur and the twins to lay low. If the Order was going to be foolish, let them die. They had not trusted him with any plans so why would he trust them with any meaningful information.

Harry chewed his lip as Narissa came to join him. An elf then popped in with tea. "Is Draco going on this jaunt?"

"I fear so."

"I thought everything was OK, stable. Fine."

Narcissa waved her wand to create a small privacy ward, one Harry recognised from the Black family grimoire. "They are on their way to Hogwarts. Your former friends Granger and that Weasley boy are searching the castle. I fear they will be arrested. I do hope Minerva is not helping them."

"She will be. They still dance to Dumbledore's tune. Granger has been trying for months to talk to me. I'd rather go back to Azkaban than talk to..." Harry wanted to call Hermione the bitch she certainly fit Marge's description of one and she was now going to die for as part of some half baked masterplan, the Order had already lost to Voldemort "...her They, the Weasleys and Granger, lived with Sirius that summer... the summer of my imprisonment, and the Christmas after. I wanted to live with Sirius so badly, they always stole everything I wanted from me. They smiled and acted like my friends while making sure I was alone, unloved and Dumbledore's little weapon. Sirius was loyal to Dumbledore to his last breath."

"Sirius was as misguided in his beliefs as my sister. She was devoted to the Dark Lord, above and beyond her responsibilities to House Lestrange. Her duty was to provide an heir. Now, Draco will inherit all from those poor souls. This seems like a war without end. I wish for peace, too many have suffered, too many have died." Narcissa sniffed into a silk handkerchief before collapsing the ward with a prod of her wand and then serving tea.

...

The Room of Requirement, the Room of Lost Things was full floor to ceiling with towers of junk collected and stored for over a thousand years. The expansion charms constructed according to perfect arithmancy equations by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, a magnificent display of powerful magic. Hermione did not wonder of the Room itself, or Ravenclaw's achievements. The bright witch was flustered and now regretted telling Luna Lovegood off, not wanting to listen to nonsense from the blond haired air head. There was no diadem here, mind you they could search for days and not cover half of the stored items. Ron had flown over the room for four hours trying to see this priceless jeweled diadem. They left disheartened, Since Christmas, after failing to talk to Harry, they had begun the hunt for Voldemort's hidden soul jars. Dumbledore had not returned after his journey to find the third on the list, the second had already been moved. Hermione now thought all had new hiding places. So in fact only Harry was known to them, but even he was no longer at Grimmauld Place.

The pair made there way down from the seventh floor and only as they entered the main staircases did they not the eery silence. It was May, exams in session and five pm. The halls should be full of students at the end of the school day, children going back to Dorms or to the Library to study and cram. Nothing was moving, not even any ghosts.

"Ron, we have to get to a secret passage. Have you got the map and the cloak."

"Map yes, cloak no. Dad made me give the cloak and the Firebolt back to Harry. Said it showed good faith or something as we're family, I guess. If I hadn't he might have made sure Ginny never saw any of us ever again." Ron looked a bit ashamed that he had not thought to give Harry back his few possessions.

"Why Ron? Dumbledore said we could only give Harry back the cloak if he was ready to do his duty and only if we had all the items. We have nothing. And something is very wrong." Hermione then pulled Ron to the back stairs. "We need to get to the Honeydukes passagway or get out of the castle unobserved. Ideas.." Hermione's hasty instructions were interrupted by a lone, hnadsome wizard, who stood in their way

"Well, well well, Its a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Granger. I'm hear to invite you to my home in Cumbria, Riddle Hall is quite charming in the summer after all."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shivered as he arrived in the grounds of Riddle Hall, his apparition signaled by a quiet pop rather than a loud crack. He stood for a moment and his eyes were drawn to the churchyard and his own bad memories from three summers ago. He knew his experience in Azkaban had deeply affected him, even with only the trace affects of Dementors in hissecluded cell. His dreams every night were replays of his worst experiences, but then Harry could say his life had been one long bad experience liberally sprinkled with true horrors. He was amazed he could still produced his stag patronus but Dobby and Hedwig made him happy with their unwavering loyalty. Now, he was invited into the lion's den for a surprise. He could guess what the surprise was. Ron and Hermione were not arrested at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Sybil Trelawney had been arrested for conspiring to break the Statute of Secrecy. The grounds were overgrown, the house looked deserted, but as Harry approached he could feel the call of the host soul, the Dark Lord was in residence. The young visitor did not need any introductions or any directions as he followed the pull to the master of his fate. The stairs to the cellar were stone, older than the rest of the house. The sub-level beneath the Elizabethan house had vaulted ceilings, wide strong pillars and thick walls. Torches flickered and danced from the draft from the hall upstairs and the shadows were long and deep.

Harry entered what once had been a grand wine cellar or strong room with thick doors. Harry waited in the doorway, but from his vantage point he could see chained to the wall were his former best friends.

The dark Lord looked magnificently happy as he greeted his ever obedient Horcrux, "Beloved Harry, Look. An early wedding present or a late engagement present. The chief conspirators of Albus Dumbledore. They are on the hunt for my most precious possessions. Well, Harry, How should I punish them?"

"Long life and very slow demise... no escape, no hope, cold, hungry, forgotten. Maybe some Dementor exposure but I guess you want real stomach churning torture, blood and guts or maybe just screams. I guess you already had a taster as poor Ron dies not look well at all."

"Weak minded fool. His mind was open, no trace of any shields. By tonight all the Order will be under arrest. There is no more resistance to the Rule of Magic now." Vodemort gloated at the drooling boy and the weeping girl.

Hermione pulled in her emotions and struggled to free her hands, the chains were magically fitted, tight but the cuffs were not damaging. She sniffed and tried to see a way out of this prison but she sat and stared at the two wizards. She watched as Voldemort touched, caressed and completely dominated Harry, who seemed to loose himself in the sensation and loss of all inhibitions. The pair ignoring the prisoners lost in each other. She saw the results of complete isolation of an abused and love starved boy betrayed by his friends. Your enemies enemy had become your friend. She the saw the cold green eyes look at her briefly, no recognition of empathy just hard cold hate and disgust.

Harry no longer wanting to taunt or to include the shadows from his past to intrude on the present and he hissed "My Lord, master, darling Tom... I leave their punishment and treatment to you. I only ask it be slow, if they could suffer eternally I would ask that. I have no stomach for even looking at them. I want no reminders of my life before you claimed me. You are my everything." Harry's open guileless emerald eyes were staring into the dark fathomless depth of a dark wizard, a dark lord no longer drunk on power but thinking more and more of the truth of immortality, isolation and protection. They were touching and Harry stilled himself. "I have no self control. I... I am yours, completely. I .. " Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, centring himself. "Can we leave this dungeon. Take me somewhere warm and light."

Voldemort reached around and hugged the thin, shivering young man. "We will retire to the sun lounge. Hot chocolate will warm you. I forget you are still susceptible to cold. Narcissa will not be pleased if you catch a chill."

Hermione sat as the torches flickered and died. She was left in the dark listening to Ron's laboured breath. She had watched as his mind was ripped apart by a brutal legitimancy probe earlier. All their secrets, plans, co-conspirators laid bare by the master of mind control. She had not been touched, not hurt at all. She worried that her closest friend wa now a vegetable, his mind fractured. The thought of being made insane, to lose all sense of self, to be reduced to a gibbering idiot was her greatest fear. She had doubts over the treatment of Harry, none more so than now. Their actions had destroyed a kind soul, a brave true friend, would now see them tormented and destroyed and not lift a figure to help them.

The sun lounge was and Edwardian cast iron addition to the manor house, with raffia furniture and a colourful tiled floor. The room was warm, almost too warm but too Harry it was perfect.

"Galen..."

The elf cringed and shook in fear when he arrived to do the Dark Lord's bidding.

"We will have some refreshments. My guest is parched and peckish. Iced coffee, sandwiches and buns." The man then turned to take in his young companions happy distraction, too interested in the rays of the afternoon summer sun. "Do you wish for anything, lovely Harry?"

Harry smiled without opening his eyes at the gentle tone of most feared wizard in the World. "No, no. That sounds delightful." Harry then removed his outer robe to leave him just in a light silk undershirt and thin linen slacks. "If only you had a swimming pool, we could skinny dip."

Tom Marvolo Riddle never considered the pleasure of relaxing or just enjoying the moment. This mere child, seventeen, nearly eighteen was becoming a complete distraction. No wizarding home had a pool just for swimming, a purely muggle indulgence. Then Tom thought of a sauna and the thought of sitting in hot and steamy naked with his beloved. "I was 10 the last time I visited a pool. I leant to swim at a dingy municipal council pool in Islington."

Harry still could not equate this Lord of Magic with a muggle upbringing. A secret Tom had shared with him. Well, Harry was his Lord's biggest secret, his soul anchor. "Umm, the school in Little Whining had a small pool. I always wanted to swim, but I never owned a pair of swimming trunks. I sat on the side. Dudley looked riduculous in trunks. Like a blob of lard, rolls of fat on display." Harry then thought on a book in the library in Little Whining full of paintings of bright azure blue water, boys swimming or diving by the artist called David Hockney. "Do you hate muggle art, Tom? I want to own a large canvas depicting a pool and happy swimmers."

"Buy your art, Harry. I would even build you a pool and teach you to swim. Then again, I would be a terrible teacher. I have no patience."

"You are a wonderful teacher. You have taught me so much already. Anyway, I didn't think wizards swam for pleasure. I have never seen anyone in the Lake at Hogwarts apart from that stupid tournament."

"No wizards are quite insular in many respects." Tom looked at Harry, even with his desperately unhappy and deprived childhood he still longed for simple pleasures and took joy in the strangest of things. The Dark Lord mused he would never tire of this companion. In his search for immortality he had never considered the need for anyone to share eternity with. That had been a major flaw in retrospect. Harry would be his and his alone for decades, centuries, millennia even. Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled as he stared at his Horcrux, trapped in such a pleasing form.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly sat in her new home, the Dowager Cottage on the edge of the Potter Estate. A cottage in name only as it had four reception rooms, two dining rooms, formal and informal, eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms and the sun room where she was presently sat in front of her new tapestry frame. The furniture throughout the house was antique, the decorations fine and tasteful. With only the portraits of past Dowagers in the hall to chat to, including the formidable Agneatha Delacroix, widowed at the age of 21, raising two sons in an age when witches were seen not heard and when sons were normally fostered to client houses and the dark witch Delaniya Peverell. Both had bee wooed and won over by Potter lords, becoming equals in their marriages.

The elf, Tizzy, provided tea, cooked meals, cleaned and did all the chores Molly had prided herself with when raising her six sons and one daughter, stretching her household allowance to feed, cloth and provide for her hoard. Normally a mother of such strong and capable magical children would be praised and respected. Her ability to birth magical children had caused her scorn and derision, when her children dressed in second, third and fourth hand robes and school equipment. Poor and proud, magically adept but with no respect. Molly had acted to improve her family's standing.

Molly received no invitations to teas or to fundraisers. Her husband, on his promotion to Senior Muggle Liaison, a position on rank with a full Section Head, now worked long hours and lived in London with his sons, Fred and George. Ginny was flooing in today with her chaperone. Penny Clearwater. Molly did not approve of that girl who put ambition above a good match; Penny, who had turned down her Percy's proposal of marriage with an 'ask me again when I have achieved my personal goals'.

The only daughter of House Prewitt had run away from her parent's choice of a good match. Quite rightly in her mind, as Garrett Flint had been cut down by Aurors three years later as a Deatheater and murderer. She had married for love, her magic sang with Arthur. Now, even her sons gave her the cold shoulder.

Her daughter was now marrying into an Ancient and Noble House. Even the Prewitt's were only a client lower rank house. She had thought all her eggs had arrived in one basket when Albus offered her that Contract. Could not Arthur see what a fine witch, a good wife and mother and a formidable matriarch Ginny was going to be. She would direct the fortunes of two houses, as Harry had inherited the holdings of Lord Black. No, they blamed Molly for taking away Ginny chance of love, or a future career and following her dreams. Molly had spent years telling Ginny she would be Lady Potter. Not a fairytale but a reality. The future mother-in-law of the Boy-who-lived was now reaping what she had sown, hopefully she could mend her bond with her daughter. If Ginny included her in her circle she would no longer be alone.

Molly Prewitt Weasley groaned as Ginny flooed in with both Penny and Fleur. She stood and watched all three curtsey as was proper. The main reception room had a small luch buffet on the side. Fleur and Penny retired to leave mother and daughter to catch up.

Molly noted the small amount of luggage that had flooed in. "Are your trunks at the main house?" Molly had walked the grounds, but the Manor was locked and the shutters closed.

"Oh, well, the wedding is in three days, and we'll be living at Black Manor after our honeymoon." Ginny was happy to be living in the capital, a smaller house to manage, a chance to get to know her life partner. She was not foolish enough to expect love from the abused boy. She would strive for a full partnership of this business arrangement. She would provide his heirs and do everything expected of her, love would be for her sons, daughters, grandchildren and great grandchildren.

"You're living in London?" Molly's voice quavered in sudden hurt. She had assumed Ginny would be popping in everyday from the house beyond the beech copse. Not two hundred miles away, one with a locked floo connection, full fidelis and anti-apparition wards.

"Yes, Harry has had the house completely redecorated. Well the public rooms and my wing have been. I picked out the colour schemes for my personal rooms. Dad and Penny helped. Don't worry mother, Fleur is only here today. Her parents and Gabrielle are staying with her and Bill and she is my matron of honour." Ginny had a choice of the French Witch or her great aunt for that position, so had buried the hatchet and made friends with her brother's wife.

Molly now knew she would grow old wanting for nothing but isolated and alone, already estranged from her children and her husband. Her dreams of being a true matriarch surrounded by her grandchildren, doted on by her daughters-in-law was a pipe dream. She had nothing but her title and her finery. Her sons my forgive her but only if Arthur did and that was unlikely.

...

The plans were being finalized for the big day. Robes were ready, flowers and cake ordered, menu agreed. "No, Narcissa. This is a small wedding and I will only accept gifts from guests, friends and immediate family only. I do not want the society wedding of the year. I insist on my two bondsmen at my side. I have agreed the bridesmaids, of Luna Lovegood, Penny Clearwater and Gabrielle Delacour." Harry took the guest list and made sure he approved of the seating arrangements, glad the guests had been kept to under one hundred. The Weasley's were a large family but he was damned if all and sundry were coming to this farce of a wedding.

"Gabrielle is a good choice for flower girl. A good choice as her sister is Matron of Honour. I understand Fleur is pregnant."

"Yes the twins, she told me. You can barely tell. Her robes cover her small bump." Harry then cleared his throat. "Cousin Dora is also with child and under my protection."

"Ahh, Andromeda's daughter." Narcissa's face was neutral despite her own deep disapproval of being unwed and five months pregnant. "I heard you offered her sanctuary."

"Yes, her son will be the eldest direct male heir to the Black family. He will be raised to take on the mantle of the Heir. I have strived to keep the two family lines separate. Ginny does not have the temperament to take on the mantle of Matriarch of the Black family." Harry mused on the Medusa like qualities of Walpurga Black, the last to hold the famiily seat.

Narcissa wondered on this child with an unknown magical father, most likely a fellow auror or ministry worker. "Have you discussed this with Ginerva?"

"No, tradition dictates that no magical child is brought up outside of the family." Harry would be damned to let any of the Order have any say over the upbringing of Tonk's child as they had all done such a fantastic job with him. "I think its best that Dora should be helped out. It is not her fault she was abandoned by her fiancee and then her parents." Nymphadora Tonks had been left high and dry by Remus Lupin. Tonks had approached her cousin Harry, Heir of Sirius Black asking for a place to stay two weeks ago. From what Dora has told Harry she grew up muggle. "We have much in common, so I will treat her as my sister. The motto of the Potters is family before all others. I have so few close family members and she is a good, kind girl. She is very independent and wants to return to work as an Auror. I think her pregnancy was her way of avoiding a marriage contract and to keep her career. I bet she makes Head Auror by the time she's thirty."

"Who will raise the child?"

"I have engaged a nanny, a widowed witch called Adriana McAllister. She needs funds to send her own child to Hogwarts. Toby will be a suitable companion for Dora's soI have also bought two elves. The Dowager's Estate in Wexford in Ireland will be perfect for the boy to grow up."

Narcissa saw plans within plans as the older and richer house, the Black titles had precedence over the Potter ones. His act of accepting this unborn child, put any future child by Ginerva in line only for the Potter name and titles. She also guessed from Harry's use of the word fiancee he knew precisely who's child he was raising as the heir of House Black. This man could even marry Miss Tonks, but the child would be raised in accordance with his station as Heir of Lord Black. Narcissa wondered on Potter securing the line of succession days before his marriage. A signal that he was not a pawn of this contract. The boy was a born player or maybe this was the influence of the Dark Lord on the young and impressionable Lord Potter-Black. She shuddered to think how that would end, Harry was such a sweet boy. Would he become dark, devious, malicious and cruel like his mentor?

...

Arthur looked on the Wedding Plans, from Harry's chosen rites, very old fashioned Celtic vows, calling on both parties to be bound under the purest intentions. Worthy partners accepting the path as servants of magic. He sighed as he would not see his daughter before the wedding. Ginerva would be looked after by her mother, Penny and Fleur. He was now separated from his wife.

The Senior Undersecretary, Percival Weasley sat and waited for his father to arrive for the family supper. Arthur had stated he wished to see Percy for a chat.

"Father, you work too hard. You must relax. I find time for muggle theatre and cinema. I like their entertainment, it offers much diversity and inventiveness. They can create such wonderful pieces of pure imagination."

Arthur smiled at his son's admission of being a bit like his foolish muggle loving father. "Maybe I will join you. I would love to visit the Globe, but Molly never like the idea of all those muggles. I came to ask you to continue to pursue Penelope Clearwater. Make your intension to wait clear. I think she would have no objection to living in sin as the muggles call it."

Percy was genuinely shocked, "Father that is hardly proper!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude. She is a catch. So, she wants a career, let her have one. If you both take precautions there will be no unexpected pregnancies." Arthur then sighed, "Poor Tonks. Werewolves cannot take the anti-virility potion. At least the child has been spared the curse because Lupin took wolfsbane regularly. I would never have expected the man to run away from his responsibilities." All had been convinced of the young couples love and devotion to each other.

"Harry has given her sanctuary. She will be well looked after." Percy understood Harry's reasons for accepting of his cousin's bastard child. The boy-who-lived had wanted and craved love and affection. Percy knew all the gruesome details of the Dursley's and Dumbledore's treatment of the boy. Tonk's son would be cherished and spoiled. Harry was adamant on that score. Remus had abandoned Harry and now his own son. History was repeating itself. Percy knew Harry had already begged that Ginny treat the child with love. The poor girl had no comprehension of being cold and cruel, it just wasn't in her nature. To please Harry she would do anything.


	10. Chapter 10

The marriage ceremony was over. The wedding breakfast had been a perfect blend of politeness and good manners. All had acted with propriety, even the subdued and confused Ronald, who after his short stay in St. Mungo's the previous month had recovered his health staying with his brother Charlie in Romania. Ron was the recovering victim of an overstrong memory charm. The former eating machine was still gaunt and pale, looked after with patient tolerance by the large dragon-tamer.

The Daily Prophet had produced a Special Edition, which wished the happy couple and long and fruitful union. Most expected that in nine months, the Heir of House Potter would be born, having been conceived during the three week honeymoon. Then the contract would be fulfilled. Both the couple and the exact wording of their bonding document was the subject of the verbose editorial.

Ginny had looked like a goddess in her fine pale grey robes, cut in medieval style. Her long auburn hair, piled high but cascading in loose ringlets. The vows simple and in gaelic. Many brides that season would copy this new trend for historical ceremonies. Arthur Weasley had barely eaten, only sipped the fine wine and had left after the toasts. He felt a complete and utter failure over these events as he noted the fact the happy couple were cold and distant towards each other, as they were still practically strangers. His seventeen year old daughter was no longer his responsibility. He worried over the whispered rumours circulating at the Ministry, that Harry had new friends, ones who were filling his head with traditionalist ideals and that he had sided with the conservative, anti-muggle faction. Arthur really could not blame Harry, not after his own aunt and uncle had treated him so poorly. His son Ron was still uncharacteristically quiet after the failed obliviation and alleged abduction. There was a warrant out for the arrest of Hermione Granger for use of the Imperious curse and assault on a Pureblood Wizard. She would face the kiss if convicted. Ron was still confused on why she had attacked him. There were questions that the muggle-born witch had used potions to break Ron and his previous girlfriend, Lavender Brown, up, as the two had immediately started dating. Arthur had thought Hermione a good studious girl, a proper future bride for Ron. However, she had been given a special task by Dumbledore and forced Ron to go on the fools quest as well. Arthur sat in the second floor flat on Diagon Alley, and drank a glass of firewhiskey. His life was no longer filled with simple pleasures. He was lonely and alone.

...

The happy couple had been toasted, had listened to the speeches, opened their presents and cut their cake. Now was the first night as a bonded union. At least, in modern times the consummation did not require witnesses nor proof of the bride's virginity.

Ginerva Potter held on to her husband's arm and wondered on the destination of their honeymoon. As they stepped into the green flames of the floo connection, she was excited at the big surprise. They stepped from the fireplace in the dark hall of Potter manor, where Harry pulled out a portkey. "Don't worry darling, its just our destination is heavily warded."

The pull and disorientation of this method of travel abruptly stopped and she was in a dark vaulted cellar. Torches lit the large space when Harry clicked his fingers. "My wedding gift to you is the freedom of your friend, the Know-it-all bitch, Granger." Not that their was any real freedom in her release from her holiday from hell at Riddle Hall. Harry was sure his ex-best friend would soon find out she was a wanted fugitive, who could never return to the magical world. Ron has been quite forceful in blaming her for his adduction and missing memories. Poor little mudblood picked the wrong friend to back. First Ron stabs Harry in the back and now he does the same to Hermione to save his worthless hide, rather than admit to working for the vigilantes controlled by the villain, Albus Dumbledore.

Ginerva looked around, suddenly frightened, and then saw a pile of rags in the corner, which were moving slightly in the steady rhythm. The mound was breathing, it was a human, emaciated, filthy and chained to the wall. "Oh Merlin, is that Hermione?"

"Oh yes. My good friend has been looking after her. Poor girl was knocked up by her own boyfriend, your brother Ron. He escaped, but was a an iddy-biddy bit confused. In her despair and loneliness, poor Hermione then lost her baby, too much stress on her poor weak body. Hermione did not like Azkaban rations at all." Harry was smiling as he waved his wand to clean, dress and revive the girl kept prisoner for months. He tossed a portkey at the unconscious girl. She would be deposited in muggle London, after that she was on her own.

"Now our honeymoon starts now. Just to let you know, this is a lovely retreat. All muggle, except for the house elves, who by the way only answer to me and our generous host. Come, now we alight to the prepared bridal suite." Harry's wordless lumos provided the only light as his wand lit the way as he practically dragged a frightened and confused Ginerva Potter up three flights of stairs through the dark and dismal manor house. "Have you read Dickens, Ginerva. This place reminds me of Miss Haversham's home in Great Expectations."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't recall a wizard called Dickens." Ginerva answered truthfully. Like her brother Ron, Ginny only read the required texts for schoolwork and Hogwarts had no arts curriculum at all, either muggle or magical.

"You really are an ignorant stupid girl, aren't you." Harry sneered. He loved books, but thought muggle books had more depth of plot, emotion and real human experience in them. If anything his time in the magical world had proved what short-sighted fools they really were. "Even Marvolo has read most of Dicken's works. All melodrama and fantastic plots. You really missed a treat." Harry stopped by a dark oak door. "Tradition dictates I really should carry you over the threshold as my new bride." The wand light suddenly was extinguished. The door opened and Harry lifted his bride through the door. The candles in the room were lit and revealed a seated figure by the fire.

"Good Evening Marvolo, please may I introduce my lovely bride, but you of course already know Ginerva really well. Hasn't she bloomed into a delightful young lady." Harry formally introduced his wife and then released his hold on her. Ginny fell to the floor, her eyes fixed on the man, who had been the fixture of her nightmares for six years. Lord Voldemort was here, he was Harry's good friend. She started to panic. Harry went to the bureau and poured himself a glass of Marsala. "Ginny, Please greet Lord Slytherin or as you know him, Tom." Harry then ignored the pitifully crying girl. "I have missed you so much darling." Harry hissed and moved to embrace his Lord, the master of his fate.

Ginny sat on the floor transfixed by her husband's blatant infidelity. She was cuckolded by her nemesis.

Harry was transfixed, hot and hard as he was kissed, groped and aroused by the older male. He heard retching and broke the embrace. "Dear God, Ginerva. What an absolute mess. My uncle would make you lick the floor clean, luckily Vernon is not here and we are all civilized gentle wizard-folk." Wand was in his hand to vanish the mess on the floor but in that instance, Voldemort was bound, petrified and silenced and Harry's lovely prisoner.

"Now, thats more like it. Isn't it, my lovely wife? We can't let old Tom have all the fun. We want to play." At this Harry walked away from his prisoner to look out of the window with its view of Little Hangleton Church and its misty graveyard. "The truth is I hate the magical world. The general populace are stupid sheep. There are no activists for the downtrodden and abused, no civil rights, no charter of human rights, no habeas corpus, no right of representation. Feudal shit, lords of magic ruling all. Light and dark corrupt and without morals and all that crap. What the magical world needs is a good old fashioned revolution. Dear old Tom tried the terror bit, but he wants his fellow wizards to be top dog. Purebloods as first rank, the rest of us as servants or slaves. Well, Tommy boy, fuck that. I am nobody's pawn, tool or weapon."

Harry then looked at the witch, but she was moving away from the disturbed and dangerous man she had married. "Do I stun Ginny or not? What do you think, Tom? No.. lets just have our little party, then. Umm, I'm not that good a parties, had a shit childhood, kept in a cupboard. That kind of upbringing stunts your social skills. I'll just wing it, shall I?"

Marvolo, unable to talk or move, was for the first time in years was truly afraid. This boy, a mere teenager was insane and he was at his mercy. His jealousy, possessiveness and lust had been his undoing. He had read Potter's thoughts, his memories and emotions for months and had not once gained any hint of this mental instability. The greatest dark lord of the twentieth century had been out maneuvered and out played.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry knew no spell would hold the Dark Lord for long. He was securing in the knowledge Tom, like himself, was proficient with wandless casting. The only spell Harry wanted the man to cast was the strongest, most hate filled incantation, the Avada Kedava. All this ended tonight, for both himself and poor, greedy, expectant Ginny. Of anyone, he could rely on her to act in anger undaunted by the soon to be mortal terrorist, murderer and tyrant.

Ginny's whole world had crumbled. Harry had been driven insane by Azkaban. The betrayal of his friends had made him cold and calculating. She then watched in horror as the most evil man in Britain, moved and then the ropes binding him vanished. Tom Marvolo Riddle had a grimace of pure murder etched on his face. The room was then lit by the eruption of a bright green flash from the ebony and phoenix feather wand, which had been wandlessly summoned, was grasped in the Dark Lord's right hand.

The body on the floor looked at peace, Harry's green eyes open and still. Ginny then grasped her wand. She may not be the best at DADA, but she was fueled by righteousness and vindictive passion. The Dark Lord was briefly caught off guard, but she had not dealt the killing blow in her small moment of surprise. The seventeen year old girl was no match for the seventy year old wizard proficient in dark magic and he was soon playing with her. Pain bloomed and her vision swam. She fell unconscious.

Tom was barely out of breath and then immediately regretted his anger. His beautiful horcrux was dead. He was fully mortal once again, but not for long. He quickly decided to use the girl. She would be his last soul vessel. Alive for all eternity with the knowledge she had failed, even when he was at his weakest, but he would taunt her with that as she did not know the real danger that had played out in that room.

Tom moved to caress Ginerva Potter's cheek and no this vessel would not be trasured but tormented across eons of time for daring to think something as beautiful as Lord Potter-Black could be hers.

...

Harry sat up and saw his sort of Mentor, Regulus Black, was waiting to give the lad his choices. Harry recognised the man, the portrait of the nineteen year old Heir of House Black had been the prize possession of the Black's house elf, Kreacher. The shade of the dark wizard in that painting had been Harry's confidant over all the months of planning to entice and ensnare the narcissistic Tom Riddle. The soul of Tom Riddle was also present in limbo between life and death; a squirming bloody fetus on the floor, a mis-formed abomination. The white space around them was a visual imitation of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, which was empty and lit with an bright light from the very stones, the enchanted ceiling just mist.

"Perfectly played. I see magical blood ran true in the Evan's girl. I am glad this has been resolved as a family matter, no need to involve outsider's or the incompetent Ministry" Regulus congratulated the young man, charged with the task by destiny.

Harry guessed he was in a timeless space, a inter-dimensional pocket, neither mortal nor the next plane. "Am I dead, or will I return to my body without the horcrux like your portrait suggested?"

"You are still tied to Earth until Tom dies fully, then you will truly be mortal." Sirius' younger brother was tall, dark haired with grey eyes but with a sharp thin face and strong nose.

Harry was transfixed by the abortion on the floor. "Do all dark rituals destroy your essence, your soul?"

"All have a cost, such is the nature of such power. The greater the gain, the higher the forfeit. I spent years here seeking atonement for my misjudgments in my youth. I have not passed over. I will once Tom passes. My direct line cursed with all the foolish attributes of power, total assurance in their superiority and no common sense. All the misconceptions about blood purity and magical power have been proven wrong with you and Tom, both half bloods. Tom's attempt to rule has failed. His current attempts to secure another horcrux have been thwarted by your contract and the protection of your promise to serve magic in the purest sense. Your wisely chosen vows protect her. Only you can fulfill that damned contract with that woman. I would risk damnation to curse all those responsible for that piece of legal slavery. House Black held to ransom to blood traitors, my mother will be spitting fire in hell."

Harry hugged himself with the chill of his horror filled former life as their was no physical discomfort here. "Is Dumbledore damned?"

"Very... he was convinced he had repented for his foolish youth, but in his haste to do good, he hurt so many, destroying lives and failing to prevent the rise of both Grindlewald and Riddle. He will wear chains upon chains as the burden for his sins, he will endure torture, thirst and hunger for eons and never know no true rest." Regulus moved to hug the most boy before him, one of those so misused by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "You need to live for yourself, not others. Leave those titles you hate behind you. The women will take charge of House Potter and House Black. Nymphadora Tonks, the Spinster Regent of House Black, unmarried and a future Minister of Magic and the shallow, fame hungry bitch, your Lady Potter. Her reputation will be further sullied by your plans to live in seclusion, raising your heirs. This will harden her to be a formidable political player. These women will show society that male domination has led to the flaws in the Magical World. Strong women should keep the fools, the pompous and the glory-seekers in check."

Harry had viewed the castle in Ireland, on the Island of Golam in Connemara, warded to the Lord of Black and his blood alone. Bleak and isolated, in his view a perfect home. There Harry would retire once the prophecy and his blasted marriage contract were fulfilled. Ginerva would bear a son, maybe more than one. He could not love her and thanked the stars in the heavens for muggle infertility treatments and artificial insemination, saving him from the physical act of laying with the bitch.

"I guess I will return and wrap things up. I will see you again, Regulus"

"You will."

Harry was looking up at the ceiling of Riddle Hall's main bed chamber, at the dark almost black timbers, flickering with shadows in the fire and candle light, so different from his glimpse of eternity. He knew that the guardians of Hogwarts would not fail him now. He stood and his magic called for the firebird, the companion of Dumbledore, who was anything but that. The eternal companion of Magic, not one wizard, there to guide and provide help. The phoenix was the signal for change in the Magical World, not the sign of a Light Lord when Albus Dumbledore was anything but light and pure.

Ginerva, Tom and Harry alone in a room, but no basilisk this time. The scene was set. Tom was shaking on the floor magic had burned his hands for defying the Chastity of the Bride of Magic, one who had sworn to fulfill the unbreakable magical contract to be bound in a loveless union. The Magic of those vows, that contract, protected them both. As powerful as his mother's selfless sacrifice.

A flash of flame and the phoenix dropped the sorting hat into Harry's hands. The sword of Godric Gryffindor was grasped from its depths and was a balanced weight in Harry's hand. He would show no mercy to his mother's murderer. As a kin slayer, he was right to enact justice.

Harry had almost been seduced by the thought of being a most precious companion, protected and cherished forever, but in his heart of hearts he knew Tom loved no one but himself, viewing Harry just as an extension of himself. The Dark Lord had only loved the trapped soul shard enchanted in the jagged scar. He had loved the shard of himself only, not its vessel, no matter how youthful or fuckable that vessel was. Harry would never trust anyone enough to share himself in a sexual relationship. The truth was only his children and his heirs offered the hope of redemption for him, a child innocent of all pain and hurt, could teach him to accept and to love unconditionally in return.

Harry raised the sword and stabbed the prone wizard. Blood poured onto the floor of the manor. The lifeblood of the cursed, dark Gaunt blood line was ended. The corpse of the Dark Lord was hairless, ghostly pale, thin, wizened with a snake-like visage. All bonds were broken, all oaths released. Across Britain Curses failed, those tied to Tom Riddle by the Dark Mark were freed from slavery, the dark magic infecting their souls and pshyches gone. Most would attempt to atone for such foolishness of vowing their essence to a madman. Some would fight on like made dogs without a master, but that was not Harry's fight. The Prophecy was now complete

...

Harry sat on the deck of the clinic on the Amalfi Cioast. The perfect place for his 'exhaustion'. He read a copy of the Carlisle Chronicle which recorded the destruction by fire of Riddle Hall, a derelict stately home in Little Hangleton. The article then rehashed the dark history of the house and the mystery of the unsolved Riddle Murders in 1944.

The news the Dark Lord was vanquished, had passed with no press in the Magical World, only noted by the members of the Order still active and the those who worked in the Department of Mysteries. The panic in the Deatheater's ranks had seen several arrested after the curses controlling key Ministry personnel broke and those responsible were brought to trial. The status quo in the Wizengamot subtly changed as the Conservative and the Pureblood Bigots lost power.

Harry glanced at Ginny on the beach below, flirting with the waiters and all the other males in he vicinity. Her early pregnancy meant she was safe from the infidelity clauses in that Blasted Contract. The clinic had enough of Harry's sperm frozen for Ginny to be pregnant several times over. He had spoken to her and she would bear his children. It was safer for her to take magical lover's of the same sex. No chance of retribution.

She faced a hard future, but she was no shrinking violet. Let all slander her, she was Lady Potter and nothing could change that. She would be free from the drudgery of raising children as Harry was happy to be the hands on parent. No, she was now a brood mare, but in a few short years she would be a lonely political animal. She had time to learn to sharpen her claws, collect her blackmail material on others and to bribe or charm all others. Harry would be visible spouse from time to time to quash rumours of imprisonment or an untimely demise, but he would stick to his plan to remain aloof and secluded from the wizarding world.


	12. Chapter 12

Nymphadora Tonks fussed over her tall and beautiful son, Theseus Rigel Tonks-Black. The boy stood tall and proud on Platform Nine and threequarters. Dora so proud of her son. He was the fifth year prefect of Slytherin House and a favourite of Horace Slughorn, the current and very popular Headmaster of Hogwarts. Theseus' fourteen year old cousin and adopted brother, Dionysus Potter, smirked behind him as the elder boy was thoroughly embarrassed by his pink hared mother's antics. Theseus himself was also a metamorphmagus, but chose to stick to looking like his great-great-grandfather, with Dark Hair and grey-blue eyes, every inch a proper Black.

Ginerva, the Lady Potter, and her husband, Lord Harry Potter-Black stood with eleven year old Agamemnon Potter, who was about to start his first year at Hogwarts. It was a certainty he like his brothers would be in Slytherin. Both Potter's would miss the happy and much loved youngest child, who was bright, naughty and handsome. The younger Potter boy rand to see his cousin Fabian who stood with his parents George and Angelina Weasley.

Theseus, like Dionysus and Agamemnon lived with Harry only spending occasional weekends and Christmas with their mothers. In truth all the boys were closer to their uncles Fred and George than they were to their own mothers. Ginny, like Tonks, preferring to live and work, independently. The two women worked as a team in the political arena, becoming close over the years. The two women were a formidable political players, now presiding over the Wizengamot, which embraced the ideals of justice, fairness and tradition. There was no Greater Good or Pure Blood Prejudice anymore. Magic protected its own, within the International Statute of Secrecy. Dora and Ginny had become close for the sake of their children, their brood were raised as brothers. Both women would protect poor Harry with all their might, so would Harry's sons.

In the shadows of the concourse, Remus Lupin watched what should have been his wife cry about missing her baby boy, the son he had never met, but who looked every inch a Black. So like Sirius it hurt the werewolves heart.

Harry watched as the red steam train leave, taking his three sons away. He looked at Ginny, who like himself was feeling the full weight of no children to act as the centre of their chaotic lives.

"I think a holiday in Amalfi is required. If the fates are kind, this time I will have a little girl." Ginny stated, as it was her choice and her choice alone to bare children beyond a single heir required by that contract.

"Will you be spending the full nine months there?" Harry asked, thinking Christmas in Italy would be a pleasant change.

"Oh, yes. I think I may invite my mother. If only to shock her cold black heart when I bed every available young stallion. Thinking of that maybe you too should indulge yourself in some meaningless sex. You are free to take a lover."

"Maybe, Theseus is most insistent I try and be happy now I am home alone."

Dora then sighed, "All of us in search of love. I just wish I could loose the shadow. You would think the wolf would at least write or talk to his son."

Harry wondered on the traitor, Lupin. Now friendless, homeless and a vagabond. The Order of the Phoenix reduced to a small footnote in history, with Dumbledore thought of as another Dark Lord. The most telling accounts written about Voldemort reduced to an insane shade by the misuse of dark magic, a warning to all who wished to pursue the trick of immortality. The price of immortality was always a heavy burden to carry, in then end those gifted were driven into self imposed exile to protect themselves. Living, but never part of humanity, never truly alive. Just like the words of the Prophecy Dumbledore had twisted to his own purpose.

"I think I will fully enjoy a holiday in Amalfi myself. I fear, Ginerva we may be both chasing the same young stallions. Though I am not after a quick coupling, but friendship." Harry would even retreat to live fully as a muggle for a chance at happiness.

"We are a strange family, us three. I think I got the best deal, no husband but still a matriarch. Lupin did me a favour by leaving me high and dry. My mother still tries to contact me, but she forgets she rejected me when I needed her most and now I'm a Black and she's still a blood traitor." Dora had been saved by the mere fact she had broken faith with Dumbledore over his treatment of Harry. It had been Dora that had sent Dobby and Hedwig to him. Her actions had saved him from starvation.

Harry shrugged, he had never had the displeasure of Andromeda's company. The worst fate for any woman was to be estranged from their family. Ginny was still cold toward her own mother and barely civil to her brothers, who assumed she was a bad mother, by letting Harry raise their children. Ginny had always been closest to Bill, her eldest brother, but she could not stand his wife, the Veela bitch, Phlegm.

Ginny noted the lost look in Harry's eyes. All three of them estranged from their own families.

Harry could almost smirk, he could easily guess Ginny's line of thought. He gave out the image of a poor lost soul and she believed it. He knew Dora thought him the strongest survivor she knew. She had learned to keep up masks after the betrayals that had rocked her world. She and Harry akin on that.

The whole set up of his current mask was to hide the true long term plans, Harry had woven. Voldemort himself had gifted Harry the Peverell ring, magic itself had passed the Elder Wand from Dumbledore to Snape, on the Potion Master's betrayal of the late Headmaster. The Potion's master had never known about the true nature of that wand he had won with an Expelliarmus. Many still believed Snape was happily living and working abroad. Papers occasionally were published in his name, but Snape was being kept alive by Kreacher in the hidden cellars beneath Grimmauld Place. Harry had disarmed the man, before the birth of Dionysus, imprisoning him in a dark hell hole in a room with rune stones inscribed with a rune sequence erecting nightmare inducing wards. Day and Night, Snape was tormented by the lovely Lily Evans.

Harry had achieved what Dumbledore, Gindelwald and Voldemort had both failed to do and he was happy to leave the wizarding world behind once his children were grown. Ginny's death in the next few weeks would be caused by that contract, when the muggle impregnating her would accidentally use the wrong sperm. He was prepared to play the part of shocked and grieving widower. Dionysus now had the Cloak of Invisibility, as Potter family tradition passed it to the eleven year old heir. Harry had been the holder of all three Hallows by right of Magic. He was Master of Death and would only pass when he was ready to for the next great adventure. For the last few years he had used glamours to hide the fact he still looked eighteen.

The Hallows would pass down through his sons, until the next time the items would unite. He had no need now for an unbeatable wand, the Death Stick reduced to an heirloom for House Black, to honour the sacrifice of Regulus Black, an polished daily by Kreacher in the Black Family Library. The Peverell ring would be given to Agamemnon on his majority, with the knowledge it was a dark artefact owned by Voldemort, himself and a spoil of war. No, soon he would be free of his wife. On his youngest son's graduation he would cast aside his glamours and reinvent himself. He could not wait for that day.


End file.
